Episode 4.4
Short Summary Saturday detention is thrown into disarray when a deadly Therocephalian attacks a teacher, allowing the kids to run riot. The team are soon faced with not only tracking down the creatures, but fighting against the antics of a group of terrified students. Finding a Therocephalian nest in the school canteen, Connor enlists the help of the kids to stun the creatures into submission before returning them through the anomaly. Full Summary A CCTV camera in the canteen catches a anomaly opening. Meanwhile, three pupils are having saturday detention with a teacher, when he leaves to go to a vending machine, but his is bitten and devoured by a Therocephalian. Back in class, a girl is horrible to the other pupils, then leaves to go to the Gym. The other pupils, two boys, decide to get revenge by using her phone and the school security room to put her rubbish audition for X Factor as the screen saver for every computer in the school. However, they notice, using the sercurity cameras, that Connor, Becker and Matt (who they think are the police), are in the building, and hack into the school’s automatic locking system, trapping and separating the team. Directing them from the ARC Operations Room, Jess is charged with unlocking the doors and tracking the creature as the team fight their way through the corridors, along with the pupils. She then notices the girl in the Gym, who is then killed by a creature. At the same time, Philip has announced that Abby’s beloved menagerie of creatures, including Rex, should be destroyed; Jess and Abby join forces to save the creatures, but when Jess sees the girl killed, she realises the creatures are too dangerous, and stops helping Abby. The team are forced to fight off the threat from different areas of the school, eventually coming across a nest of Therocephalians in the school canteen. Forced to act as the team come under attack, Connor and the kids use the school lab to create poisonous gas bombs to wipe them out. Returning to the ARC, Lester reveals Philip’s change of heart, and the menagerie is saved, while Jess begins to pay a little too much attention to an oblivious Becker… Cast *Ciarán McMenamin as Matt Anderson *Andrew-Lee Potts as Connor Temple *Hannah Spearritt as Abby Maitland *Ben Mansfield as Hilary Becker *Ruth Kearney as Jess Parker *Alexander Siddig as Philip Burton *Ben Miller as James Lester *Ruth Bradley as Emily Merchant *Jonathan Byrne as Ethan Dobrowski *??? as Teacher Trivia *After doubt as to the setting of Series 4, with some fans believing the setting had moved to Ireland, where the series was filmed. Matt tells Emily that there's eight million people out there, indicating that his flat is located in London, and many other settings in Series 4 such as the New ARC are still located in or around London. *This is the first episode in which a child is killed. *This is the third episode in which a female is killed. See also Gallery Episode4.4_1.jpg Episode4.4_2.jpg Episode4.4_3.jpg Episode4.4_4.jpg Episode4.4_5.jpg Episode4.4_6.jpg Episode4.4_7.jpg Episode4.4_8.jpg Episode4.4_9.jpg Episode4.4_10.jpg Episode4.4 11.jpg Episode4.4 12.jpg Episode4.4 13.jpg Episode4.4 14.jpg Episode4.4 15.jpg Episode4.4 16.jpg Episode4.4 17.jpg Episode4.4 18.jpg Episode4.4 19.jpg Episode4.4 20.jpg Episode4.4_21.jpg Episode4.4_22.jpg Episode4.4_23.jpg Episode4.4_24.jpg Episode4.4_25.jpg Episode4.4_26.jpg Episode4.4_27.jpg Episode4.4_28.jpg Episode4.4_29.jpg Episode4.4_30.jpg Episode4.4 31.jpg Episode4.4 32.jpg Episode4.4 33.jpg Episode4.4 34.jpg Episode4.4 35.jpg Episode4.4 36.jpg Episode4.4 37.jpg Episode4.4 38.jpg Episode4.4 39.jpg Episode4.4 40.jpg Promotional Images 35.jpg 36.jpg 37.jpg 38.jpg 39.jpg 40.jpg 41.jpg Source *http://www.itv.com/presscentre/primeval/s4ep04week03/default.html Category:Future Releases Category:Stories Category:Series 4 Stories